Perfecto
by yaoi4ever.serranista
Summary: Judai se pone a pensar en su amistad con Johan y lo que tienen en común.


**Bueno, hace mucho no escribo, estoy escribiendo en Wattpad ahora, y voy a pasar acá las historias que vaya terminando y viceversa, tenía muchas ganas de un SpiritShipping :3 es corto pero por algo se empieza, mi primer oneshot :D me gustan las historias largas pero no voy a publicar ninguna hasta que las tenga completas porque no quiero dejar nada descontinuado.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Un día normal en la Academia, Judai se levantó tarde como casi siempre, miró a su lado y descubrió que perdió la primera clase... no importa, Johan le prestará sus apuntes.  
Sonrío y se levantó, empezaba a sentir hambre asique se alistó para el día y se fue a la cafetería, no sin antes sentarse afuera de la clase para esperar a Johan.

\- buen día! -dijo Judai pasando el brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Johan- me extrañaste en la clase de hoy? -dijo bromeando.

-no realmente, cuando estas ahí es como si... no estuvieras ahí. -dijo negando con la cabeza, realmente Judai debería ponerse más serio con la parte escrita.

-bueno tal vez... - dijo bajando el brazo hasta la cintura de Johan. -ya desayunaste? Acompáñame a la cafetería! -dijo arrastrándolo con él.

-de acuerdo! No me hagas caer!- decía entre risas.

-Johan, lamento no haberte acompañado a clase...-dijo con un poco de culpa.

-Judai no te preocupes por cosas tan mínimas, pero de nuevo... deberías hacer un esfuerzo por ir a clase. - le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

-ya, ya... hago lo que puedo- protestó haciendo pucheros como un niño.

-en serio... que harás cuando yo me marche de nuevo? -dijo aún un poco molesto- tus amigos ya no quieren prestarte sus apuntes para que te esfuerces un poco... Judai? Estas escuchando? -

Judai se había quedado en blanco cuando lo escuchó, siempre se le olvidaba y no quería pensarlo, Johan tenía que volver a su Academia. Realmente odiaba pensar en eso, lo adoraba y le parecía tan injusto que estén tan lejos, y cómo no lo conoció antes? Johan era tan... como describirlo? Si se ponía a pensar detenidamente él tenía la misma pasión que la suya por los duelos, le divertían las mismas cosas, escuchaban casi la misma música, tenían las mismas opiniones en casi todo, hasta el mismo gusto por la comida. Es más, Johan sabía cocinarse a sí mismo, no cosas básicas sino platos y postres exquisitos que él había tenido la suerte de probar, él era pésimo con la cocina, cuando intentaba hacer algo terminaba en desastre, en cambio Johan era super ordenado, otra característica, siempre tenía sus cosas en orden y era super responsable, a diferencia de él que nunca podía manejar las responsabilidades al cien por ciento, Johan lo hacía parecer fácil, otro de sus encantos era su inteligencia y capacidad para llevar las cosas adelante, él lo ha intentado pero nunca se pudo destacar en ninguna, eso le traía problemas con las demás personas, en eso tampoco se parecían, Johan manejaba muy bien sus palabras, era educado y amable. Judai podía llegar a ser grosero sin intención a veces.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, que hacía Johan de amigo con alguien como él? Eran todo lo contrario! Es decir, seguro tenían los mismos gustos, pero Johan no tenía defectos, al menos para Judai. Hasta era más popular con las chicas y los chicos creían que era alguien genial... Johan era simplemente perfecto.

-Judai?... estas bien? Llevas ahí quieto sosteniendo mi mano por un rato... -dijo trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Johan...- dijo soltándolo- por qué somos amigos?

-qué? -dijo confundido- qué dices tan de repente? -

-es que... somos muy distintos-

-qué? ? Te estás escuchando? Por favor! Somos los mejores amigos que pueden haber! Tenemos la misma mente! -dijo riendo.

-no es así... acabo de darme cuenta, que no soy como tu para nada, eres tan perfecto... -dijo casi en un susurro desviando su mirada, con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Judai...- se sonrojo- yo... no lo soy, nadie lo es... que te hizo pensar tal cosa? -

-yo solo... me fui por las ramas, y llegué a esa conclusión...- aún no le devolvía la mirada.

-bueno... gracias por el cumplido, y deja de pensar esas cosas...no es propio de ti- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-lo siento es que... no quiero que te vayas... y luego pensé, por qué no nos conocimos antes? Y.. ummm... bueno-decía nervioso ante la mirada atenta de Johan- es que... cuando pienso en ti creo que eres tan genial y quiero estar siempre contigo... y no me imagino lejos tuyo ahora que sé que existes.. - terminó de decir muy apenado y se sorprendió al levantar la mirada y encontrarse a Johan muy sonrojado.

-Judai...- tomó un gran respiro para calmarse y luego volvió a sonreir muy conmovido ante las anteriores palabras- cómo me preguntas por qué soy tu amigo, cuando me dices esas cosas? - toma tímidamente las manos de Judai y se acerca a su rostro- eres la persona mas dulce que he conocido, nunca nadie me ha estimado tanto...-

-en serio? Cómo? Eres amable, inteligente, simpático, sabes cocinar! Eres apuesto y eres el mejor duelista que he conocido! -dijo Judai acercándose más a Johan.

-Judai! - gritó sorprendido, ahora si que se sentía apenado, pero muy feliz, empezó a reír por la sinceridad del otro y se lanzó a sus brazos. - gracias... te quiero... - le dijo suavemente al oído.

-yo... si...-dijo sin saber que decir, solo correspondió al abrazo y cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón acelerándose.- yo también te quiero Johan...

-creo que eres perfecto para mí..- dijo Johan separándose un poco.

-sí? ...- preguntó Judai viéndolo a los ojos.

-sí...- dijo pegando su frente a la de Judai.

Judai llevó una mano al rostro de Johan, este solo lo miraba otorgándole con sus ojos permiso para continuar, Judai acarició esa pálida piel, adoraba la forma en que esos ojos esmeraldas se le quedaban viendo... no tenía dudas, esos ojos habían sido hechos para él, haría cualquier cosa por ellos... tal vez no eran tan iguales como pensó, pero ambos eran perfectos, perfecto el uno para el otro, no lo dudó, sabía lo que Johan pensaba de solo verlo asique sin titubear posó sus labios sobre los ajenos, un contacto suave y lleno de cariño, después de unos segundos se separaron lentamente y Johan susurró un ''te amo'' antes de que ambos voltearan la vista hacia dónde oyeron un ruido... sus amigos habían estado ahí viéndolo todo, y más de uno, especialmente Sho, había quedado con la boca abierta, a excepción de Asuka que estaba desmayada y había provocado aquél ruido al caer contra el suelo...


End file.
